Shade 10: Evolutions (Cancelled)
Shade 10: Evolutions is the third addition for Ultimate Omnitrix. Story Ben's Ultratrix detaches from him. He now lives in a peaceful live. The Ultratrix crash landed on Shade, a Umbranite (a black version of anodites) on his spaceship - the Grandis. He gets the aliens that Ben originally unlocked only ten. The gap cause the spaceship to crashland on some planet. Later, his team went to earth to ask Ben for help defeating villains who are after the Ultratrix. Characters Main Characters *Shade - An Umbranite who is from Planet Temnota. He now wears the Ultratrix. He is originally the youngest captain as 14 year old to pilot a spaceship. (voiced by Ryan Kelly) *Bellum - He is an Half Transylian and half Vulpimancer, he can speak. He is the crew of the spaceship. (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Upto - An Amperi. He is the most important member of the Crew. (voiced by Richard Green) *Calliste - An Anodite, she was the to-be-queen of Anodyne until an evil fairy took over. (voiced by Juliet Landau) *Osirius - A Cerebrocrustacean, one of the co-creators of the Ultratrix. He is usually a peace-maker as he stops fights. (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Nemesis - A 'tough as nail' Inviddian. She is an empathic and emotion manipulator. (voiced by Vyvan Pham) *Arcina - A Irisian from Planet Hygria. She is one of Calliste's friends. (voiced by Ashley Johnson) Recurring Characters *Meses - An Anemosapien, Osirius's friend in college. Villains *Mr. X - He has grown spikes and has been fused with Ectonourite DNA. *Mystricy - He is now fused with a Thep Khufan. *Phantasm Knight - He is an Ectonourite who is serving under Mr. X after Boa Lantridor was destroyed *The Doom Bringers - A group who planned to destroy aliens once and for all *Zang Ortus - Shade's alternate brother and an Grandracian *Rissis - An evil fairy who took over Anodyne *S.O.O.D - A group who wants to get the Ultratrix *Lucubra - will be a minor villain in the second season (maybe or will be in the first season) *Sparks of Chaos *Negativity Human Characters *Kari Cadmus - the girl who helped the crew in adapting into Earth customs and traditions. It is implied that Shade has a crush on her. *Alex Cadmus - Kari's brother, he like the rest knew of the crew and Shade. He likes reading superhero comics and usually writes scripts for comic. He is two months older than Kari. *Frederick Cadmus - Kari and Alex's dad. He created the first robotic machines which helped change the future. Due to this, he is always criticized by many people especially human villains. Superhero Characters *Storm Dancer - A girl with an ability to manipulate air. She is one of the League of Young Heroes. She is very good at stealth. Her real name is Jessica Green. *Fox - A superhero with power of enhanced agility and vision. He is one of the LOYH. He resembles Batman but looks a more like vulpine type of Alien X. His real name is Zachary Regan. *Light Weaver - An alien superheroine from Planet Stella Maximus. She has light manipulation and bionic physiology (meaning she can transform into a robot). She is a Tellus. *Ghostboy - A boy with power to be invisible and intangible like a ghost. His real name is Roy Willson *Star Surfer - A Stellarian from Planet Demeter. Originally an astronomer, Star Surfer was given Cosmic Manipulation by Nabu and Eshu (beings of Order and Chaos). His human name is Bobby Silver. Cameo Characters *Phobus *Billy (from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mandy *Grim *Sora *Zeszon *Nanochips Minor Villains These villains are too small to be in a large episode arc. Most likely to appear in some bigger arcs *Stone Swami - A man who levitate all things that are from earth. *Cyclone - A demon shaman with an ability to manipulate wind *Triumph - A interstellar burglar and thief *Scavenger - A vulture goddess with ability to change seasons *Mighty Jonathan - A wrestler who's pride turns into bloodlust Aliens #Burnerfly #Jetstream #Aerophant #Gashangel #Shadewolf (this alien is not ''Benwolf'') #Mentalwarp #Trihead #Quetzalon #Mecha-Insect #Leaflet #Unnamed Shade 10 Alien #SilenceGyrotechnics #Gyrotechnics #Outburst #Enigma Episode Guide See Shade 10 Guide Production Actually, I'd like to have a modest but talented 14 year old boy who could fight and control a ship. He will have an adventure to encover his strange past and save the world from old and new villians. Shade will have a power to control darkness unlike most of the recurring heroes who can control light or something. His powers will be recorded by his ship logs starting from March 21 3014. The show appeared as a trailer on August 25, 2010, it started on March 19, 2011 when everything was all set. Shade 10: Chaos Faction, an online game appeared in Feb. 20 2011. News *Hi Guys, Shade is going to have a unique set of ten aliens. =) The blog, I made was useless (well duh!). I will make the pages as fast as I can. I hope my series becomes more popular. =D --Waiyenoo111 2nd Feb. 2011 (Chinese New Year) *It is now confirmed that I will make a movie on Shade 10. --Silence, boy!I SHALL GET YOU!!! 08:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Seasons The director has planned out four seasons, each involving their own main villains. Mostly, the show is set on Earth. The first season is on Mr. X searching for the Metamatrix while Shade tries to stop him. The ending of the season is on the personification of ultimate evil, Beelzelius, whom Shade has kept inside him. The second season is planned and may involve Zang Ortus or Beelzelius or Seven Obstacles of Doom. The ending of the season is currently planned. Fan Lists If you are a fan of this show, add your name below. *''Oh truck.'' 13:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) *Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 08:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 09:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Other Media Shade 10 Soundtrack These below are songs featured in Shade 10: Evolutions. *A Revolution - This is the english version of the song, Fight For Life *命懸けの戦い (Fight for Life) - this is the song featured in the opening. *マイ、マイ、マイ (My, My, My) - this is the song featured in one of the four credit scenes. This here features Shade and the others (including the villains) taking a photo. * 勇気 (Courage) - this is the song featured in one of the four credit scenes. This here features Shade, Upto and Kari going to a fashion show. *Let's Go! - this is the song featured in one of the four credit scenes. This here features Shade and his aliens. *希望と光 (Hope and Love) - this is the song featured in one of the four credit scenes. It might appear as the opening song. *サンシャイン (Sunshine) - this song features every alien, villain and characters in a stylized sequence. *Meteor Boy - this song is the main ending sequence after the end of Mr. X arc. Video Games A game is set to appear after the episode, The End of Everything. It will include Shade and his crew and his playable 10 aliens. The bosses and settings are currently unknown. Trivia *Shade had unlocked two DNA samples: The Unnamed Shade 10 alien and a Human (since he is an alien). Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy